FullMetal Alchemist Fanfic Soon to be Titled
by Midnight1Pomegranate
Summary: Hello, I have returned from the grave, and restarted a passed obsession with FullMetal Alchemist and decided to write a story about it. So I have three ideas, so please read all three and let me know which one I should write about. The one with the most votes WINS.
1. Chapter 1

_**And I am back from my long absence of not writing and I am so sorry. All I can say is that I was caught up in the final days of high school. Now I have graduated and have a lot A LOT of extra time and I hope to not waste it sleeping. So hopefully I get into the routine of waking up, go to the gym, come home, write, hopefully update, gym, and write some more. But it may change if I find a job. I doubt any one will hire me as unexperienced as I am. But enough of my boring life here I have a proposition for a new story.**_

 _ **NEW STORY?! You can't even update the ones you have now.**_

 _ **Yeah I know I have plenty, especially since I haven't updated any. But don't worry I will begin to update; I'm growing bored with all the free time I have now before I start college. So I will update as fast as I can type.**_

 _ **Well back to the new story. I want it to be a FullMetal Alchemist fanfic, but I have three different ways I want to go about it. And then maybe move onto the others. So I am asking read my three first chapters of the story ideas. Review or PM and let me know which I should do. So the one with the most votes I'll go on and write the whole series out.**_

 _ **So here is the first one.**_

 **Story Idea/Plot # 1**

"Coming." Trisha Elric's voice chimed in the air as she headed down the hall to answer the door. "Yes?" Her eyes scanned the space in front of her in confusion as she tilted her head down to look at a child. The young girl looked to be no older than her own sons. She had long hair that seemed to be more on the shade of a soft amber, a mixture of red and brown. The young girl looked up at the woman a present frown on her face as she stared up with her olive green eyes. Trisha wiped the look of confusion off her face and smiled politely," Oh, can I get you something?" Trisha couldn't help but noticed that the girl was all by herself. "How did you get he-"

The girl opened her mouth and said something causing Trisha to stop mid question. Her eyes opened in shock and tried to speak without a tremble in her voice. "Excuse me, sweetie, what was that?"

The little girl frowned which was emphasized by her pouty lips. The little girl stared up heatedly at Trisha." Hohenheim Elric! Where is he?!"

. . . . . .

"Mom!"

"Look what we made!"

Both Edward and Alphonse giggled as they ran up the hill toward their house. They burst through the door and made their way toward the kitchen. Where they heard their mother speaking to …a little girl?

Ed put his finger to his lips motioning Al to stay quiet as they hid behind a piece of wall. Allowing them to look over at their mother and this new stranger.

"I'm sorry you came all this way and it be a waste. But I haven't got a clue either."

The little girl's fists clenched as she stared at her lap. Her eyes were covered by her fringe the only thing visible to the brothers was her quivering lip. "I hope you know neither of them are coming back."

Trisha flinched.

Ed furrowed his eyebrows,' Who could they speaking about?' He looked down to his brother. Al shared the same look of confusion as he looked up to Ed and whispered," Brother." Even though he only spoke on word Ed understood completely as he shrugged and looked back to the two.

The little girl's shoulders shook," I'm sorry for intruding into your home. It's just that I-"The girl's voice hitched.

Trisha smiled sadly at the girl, her pale green blue eyes shinned with sorrow and understanding." It's fine. Let me-"

The little girl shook her head," No it's okay. I gotta get going." And with that the little girl reputedly got up and dashed out of the house.

Ed an Al came out from hiding behind the wall. Trisha saw the boys come out and quickly sobered her face. She turned to smile down at her boys," Oh Ed, Al your home. How about I make-"

"Who was that?" Ed asked. "And what did she want?"

Trisha smiled but Ed an Al can both see the malice behind it and the sorrow and faraway look in her eyes. "She was just a young girl hoping to find something she's lost."

Ed and Al turned to look at one another then to the now wide open door.

. . . . . .

"Brother look; it's her." Al motioned to the little girl swinging on a swing under a large old tree.

"What is she doing here?" Ed asked.

"I don't know but she looks sad." Al said as he looked at her sad distant green eyes.

"We'll I'm going to ask her why she went to go see mom." Ed ran up to the tree and Al fallowed.

. . . . . .

"Hey."

Evelyn opened her eyes to see two boys around her age look back at her. One gazed upon her timidly hiding slightly behind the other boy; while, said boy glared at her almost irritably. She frowned, "Who the hell are you two?"

Ed frowned," That's quite the smart mouth you have." He glared at the girl in return as she narrowed her eyes at him.

"Brother." Al warned. He stepped beside Ed and gave the girl a small smile. "I'm Alphonse Elric and this is my brother Edward Elric."

The girl's eyes widened," Elric?" The girl sooner controlled her emotions and turned her face to the side, so that she wasn't looking at them. "Oh if that's the case I'd appreciate it if you both leave me alone."

Ed frowned," What the hell did we do?"

"Not you specifically, more like your damn father."

Al gasped," What did dad do?"

Evelyn now turned her glare on both the boys. This glare causing both boys to jump at the loathing in her eyes. "It's his fault I'm all by myself now!"

Ed's eyes widened," What?"

"Boys where are you? Supper is ready."

All three kids turned to see Trisha at the entrance of their home. The girl looked down at her swinging feet. "At least you still have her." She got up and tried to make her way by the brothers until she was pulled back by Ed.

Ed stared at the girl," Where are you going?"

The girl scowled," Let me go!" She shouted as she pulled her wrist free and ran away.

"W-wait." Al called out to the retreating girl.

"What's this?" Edward bent down to pick up what looked to be a folded up piece of paper.

Al looked over his brother's shoulder," She must have dropped it."

Ed looked to his brother with a mischievous grin on his face," Let's read it."

Al bugged out," Noo we can't. It's her business and not ours it's not right."

Ed smirked with his eyes closed as he waved the letter around," She'll never know. "

Dear Ev,

I'm so sorry you had to find out like this. But by know you've probably figured out that I'm not coming back home anytime soon. Only a complete idiot wouldn't notice, and you baby girl are too smart for your own good. I went on a trip and I'm not quite sure when I'll be back. But I am positive that I left you in good hands with Izumi and Sid. I know they'll treat you like their own.

I'll understand if you grow up to hate me, kid I even hate me right now for what I'm doing to you. I just want you to know that no matter what I will always love you. I don't want you to take my leaving as your fault. You are the pride and joy of my life Apple, the very Evelyn of my eye. I know my disappearance came as a surprise but my real good old friend, Hohenheim Elric really needed my help. He called in a promise I made to him years back. I hope one day you have the strength, I never had, to understand and possibly forgive me.

Always love you,

Dad

AKA Lieutenant Colonel Dean Kellet

"Dad knew her dad?" Al asked.

"So two run away fathers." Ed mumbled," No good bastards."

. . . . . .

"Here you boys are. Oh no what's the matter?" Trisha looked down at her teary eyed sons. But she gasped as both boys launched themselves onto her in a hug. She wrapped her arms around them as she heard one of them sniffle.

Al didn't look at his mother as he nuzzled his head into her stomach; making his words come out a bit muffled," Her dad knew our dad. He left her so that he can meet up with him."

Trisha's eyes widened.

"Her dad ran out on her too. But the only thing is she doesn't have a mom either." Ed said as he looked up at his mother. His eyes filled with gratefulness of her being here.

. . . . . .

Both boys laid in bed but neither of them could sleep.

"Brother?" Al turned in bed to lay on his side so he was able to look at Ed. Ed laid with his hands behind his head.

He turned his head to look at his brother," Yeah Al."

"Next time we see her, the girl I mean, you have to be nice."

Ed looked back up at the ceiling," IF we see her again."

Al mirrored his brother and laid on his back." I have a feeling we'll run into her again."

. . . . . .

"Hey."

The girl sighed," What do you guys want this time?" She turned to look at Ed and Al.

"We thought you might want this back." Ed said as he held out the letter to her.

She immediately grew furious and she snatched her letter away. "Where the hell did you get this?"

"You dropped it when you ran off." Al answered gently.

Both boys looked at her and she loathed the emotion displayed in their eyes. They looked at her with sympathy and pity, how she hated that look on their faces. They knew! "Did you two read it? I BET YOU BOTH DID! YOU HAD NO RIGHT! It's none of your business!"

Al started to freak out," Uh we did…but we didn't mean too. I mean we did... It's just that we were curious. I'm sorry I knew it was wrong. "Al continued to spaz before he sighed. He dropped his head and help out his hands and opened them to reveal something.

The girl froze as she stared at the medal flower in the boy's hands. It was so detailed and beautiful.

Al took her silence as her furious seething nature," We are sorry. Here take this as our apology. Brother made it, he is more capable of making the flower in detail."

She turned to Edward as she grabbed the flower.

His face burned red," It wasn't anything. It's your basic alchemy."

"Alchemy?" The girl placed the flower at the root of the tree as she dropped to her knees. "I can do that too. Izumi taught it to me look." She drew a transmutation circle in the dirt. She placed her hands on the circle and caused green sparks to erupt around the tree, leaving vines full of the beautiful flower spiraling around the tree trunk.

Both brothers' eyes widened. "Woah." They have only seen each other preform alchemy.

The girl turned around and smiled as she got up from the floor. Her smile didn't reach her eyes but it was a step forward. "I'm Evelyn Kellet. And your it." She tagged both brothers before she turned to run away.

The brothers looked at each other and smiled and laughed as they chased after her.

 _ **And here it is the first one. Let me know what you guys think. Two more to go.**_

 _ **This story would be Ed/OC pairing.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Story Idea/Plot # 2**

 _ **Winry and Older Brother Ed Age**_ : 7 _**Younger Brother Alphonse and Alice**_ : 6

Alice cried her eyes out as Winry hugged her trying to sooth the girl. The two military men looked down at the girl in sympathy.

"It's okay, Alice. He'll be back later."

The girl shook her head," No he's not. He's never coming back."

Pinako turned a heated glare onto the two soldiers. "If that's all you had to say. I would appreciate it if you both left now. You've ruined a little girl's life; I hope you're all happy. She has no mother and now you've come to tell her she no longer is going to have a father."

The male soldier frowned," He's not dead. He simply went on a trip."

Pinako laughed without humor," And what use is he to her gone. A little girl needs her father to raise her. TO be by her side TO be her hero. Now if you're both done here, leave. I'm sick of having the military ruin these kids' lives."

The female soldier held out an envelope addressed to Alice from her father. "Here he left this." She looked down at the crying girl. "I wish you the best." She turned back to a furious Pinako," Maybe next time you won't kill the messenger."

The two soldiers turned to leave causing the Elric brothers to stand by the door until the exited, they looked from the soldiers into the house at a crying Alice.

"What's the matter?" Ed asked as he and Al made their way into the house.

Alice pulled away from Winry and looked at the two boys. They've never seen her so upset. Her raven black hair was tangled and her steel blue eyes were empty. Her eyes were puffy and her nose red tell-tale signs that this girl has been crying for a long time. "My dad left."

Al frowned," B-but we just saw him a couple days ago."

The girl nodded," I know but he did. He left. Now I can never go back home."

"Maybe he'll come back," Ed suggested trying to make his childhood friend stop crying.

Winry frowned," Don't be stupid, Ed! He's never coming back. Her dad ran off to go join up with YOUR STUPID DAD!"

Ed and Al eyes widened.

"What?" Al whimpered.

Ed frowned and shook his head as he clenched his fists, 'Another dead beat dad.' He looked down to a crying Alice, she only had her dad and now he's gone. He couldn't imagine the feeling of losing his mother. She has no one. His fists almost turned white with the force and he gave his head a final shake. "You have us."

Alice turned her head up to look at Ed and Al. She turned her head. "What?"

"You'll always have me and Al. You have us. We'll take care of you." Ed said fiercely.

Alice's eyes slowly widened as they refilled with tears. She launched herself onto Ed an Al, resulting in both brothers to freak out over the crying girl.

"Uh there, there Alice. Stop crying please." Al said as he patted the young girl's back.

"Yeah. It's going to be okay." Ed said, "We're here."

 _ **Here it is the second idea or whatever you want to call it. But yeah but only in this one the story is going to be Ling/Oc type of thing.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Story Idea/Plot # 3**

"You rang?"

Mustang smirked as the sound of the sultry voice. He looked up into emerald green eyes as he saw her leaning agents the doorframe. "Yes, Art your just the person I wanted to see."

The girl's pouty lips formed a tight lipped frown." Don't call me that, Colonel. Why did you call me in for?"

Mustang feigned hurt as he leaned back into his chair. "Oh, Frida why are you so venomous. All I wanted to do is see you happy."

Frieda raised her neatly plucked eyebrow. "And how, pray-tell Mustang, can you make me happy?"

"I can make you very happy," Mustang said in a suggestive tone.

Frida rolled her eyes and sighed," Damn pervert."

Mustang chuckled as he sat up straight. "I heard you have come up empty on your search on the Philosopher's Stone." He leaned his elbows onto his desk resting his chin on his open palms. "I know just the people to help you with your findings."

. . . . . .

The door was kicked opened.

"So I take it that you've made your trip back to Central safely." Mustang grumbled. He sighed," Maybe next time you use your hand instead of your foot to open my door."

Ed threw himself on his sofa," Maybe you'll quit being a jackass pulling me from my mission."

Al sat down beside his brother," Brother don't be rude."

"It's alright Alphonse." Mustang said as he turned to glare at Ed. "I called you in because you are going to be assigned a new mission. You are to take this somebody under your protection."

Ed's eyes twitched," I'm not some baby-sitter."

"You're whatever the state makes you FullMetal." He folded his hands," Speaking of existing missions. How's the search for the stone going? Come up with anything." The Colonel asked but he already knew the answer.

Ed frowned as he clenched his fists and stood quite.

"Empty huh? How am I to continue funding this wild goose chase?" Mustang glared at Ed as he glared back. "I can by having you watch over this individual. I'm sure she will be very useful to you both. You both seek the same thing."

Ed raised a brow," Which is?"

"The Philosopher's Stone." Both brothers gasped. "Lieutenant bring her in."

"Her?" Asked Al.

They all turned as the door opened. Beside the stern faced Riza Hawkeye was a girl around their age. She had long black hair, a pale complexion, and green eyes. She was short but that was over ruled by her very generous assets. She had a sultry look to her face.

"Edward, Alphonse this young lady here is Frida Sikorsky: The Artificial Alchemist."

Their eyes widened.

"Oh Edward, are you surprised that you're not the only prodigy. Trust me Frida may have been a little late but she is right at you level." He turned to Frida. "Frida these two are Alphonse and Edward Elric. And they will be you assigned guards. You'll be protected by The FullMetal Alchemist himself."

 _ **There it is. Let me know which one I should work on first. I'm not quite sure who the romance will revolve around maybe you all will let me know. Now that all three are posted please vote and let me know. Sooooo until next time my lovelies. Read lots and Proliferate.**_


End file.
